random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Awesome Dude (video game)
Awesome Dude is a video game that will soon be released by MissingNo. Studios. It has been confirmed for release on the Wii U. Plot The story is about Awesome Dude, an awesome dude who is awesome. However, the Lame People have taken over the world and it's up to Awesome Dude to same everyone from their lame-ness. Gameplay Awesome Dude is an RPG, and has many playable characters. When playing the game on a save file that has not beaten the game previously, you can play as: *Awesome Dude *Radical Boy (At the Cool Shelter) *Cool Kid (At Great Town) *Cool Kid's Brother (optional; at Great Town) After beating the game and then playing again, the following characters can be played as extras: *Captain Falcon (chosen at the start: choose between Awesome Dude or Capt. Falcon) *Manly Mannington (At the Cool Shelter) *Dirty Dan (At Bikini Bottom) Levels Part One Level 1: Awesometown: The game starts off with Awesome Dude at Awesometown. He has to leave because the town has been taken over by the Lame People.There are no enemies in this level. Level 2: That One Forest: Awesome Dude travels through a forest that comes in between Awesometown and Epicville. Awesome Dude thinks Epicville may still be safe. The first enemies are met here. Level 3: That One Forest 2: Awesome Dude starts this level halfway through the forest. The first boss is encounter in this level. Level 4: Epicville: Awesome Dude makes it to Epicville, only to find out it has been taken over and renamed Lameville. Awesome Dude now has to fight and defeat the officials watching over the town to advance. Level 5: The Cool Shelter: Underneath Epicville, Awesome Dude finds a small shelter called the Cool Shelter. Awesome Dude recruits his first member, Radical Boy, here. Level 6: Leaving the Cool Shelter: Awesome Dude has to complete a mini-boss rush to leave the Cool Shelter. Level 7: Epicville 2: Awesome Dude stays in Epicville a little longer before continuing on to Lame Town. Level 8: Around the Cliff: Awesome Dude must find a path around a cliff to get to Lame Town. Level 9: Lame Town: Awesome Dude arrives in Lame Town to find a group of vigilantes, the Awesome Group, fighting the Lame People. Awesome Dude decides to fight with them. Level 10: Great Town: Awesome Dude rests in Lame Town (renamed Great Town) and recruits Cool Kid from the Awesome Group. Part Two The Lame Passage Level 1: The Lame Passage: A long, perilous road lies between the heroes and Lame Castle, where the Lame Lord resides. The team must travel the long road and fight strong enemies. Level 2: The Lame Passage 2: The heroes continue to travel, until they are stopped by a gang of Lame People. They have to defeat them to advance. Level 3: The Lame Passage 3: The gang is almost at the end of the Lame Passage. Before they are allowed to leave, however, they must battle a series of enemies as a test. After the Lame Passage Level 4: Castle Lame: Awesome Dude is separated from his allies, and must venture the castle alone. Level 5: Castle Lame: Radical Boy: Radical Boy seems to have ended up like Awesome Dude, separated and alone. Cool Kid's whereabouts are unknown. Level 6: Castle Lame: Reunion: Awesome Dude and Radical Boy find each other. They pair up to find Cool Kid and find the Lame Lord. Level 7: Castle Lame: Lord's Chair: The duo make it to the Lord's Chair, but the Lame Lord is not present. Cool Kid is found behind a giant Lame Creature and the duo must defeat it. Level 8: Cave: The reunited heroes look elsewhere for the Lame Lord. They think the Lame Lord is hiding somewhere. Level 9: Final Journey: The gang gets some info from the Awesome Group back in Great Town. The Lame Lord just attacked there, and is waiting for the gang to challenge him. The team must now travel back to Great Town and fight him. Level 10: Lame Lord: The gang finally finds the Lame Lord. They have to win the fight or else the Lame Lord will assume control of the entire region. Category:Pages made by MissingNo. Category:Random Works! Category:For Teh Lulz Category:Video Games Category:Awesome Category:Some other 7th thing.